Everytime I look at you ♥
Hey wollte jetzt mal ne Quam-ff anfangen, weiß net genau ob sie was wird xDDthumb|225px LG Jojo :* Status: In Arbeit ''1.Kapitel: neue Schule, neues Glück'' ''Sicht Quinn:'' Auf eine neue Schule zu kommen ist immer thumb|229px|Googleschwierig, doch es ist einfach meine letzte Hoffnung. Hier auf der McKinley fange ich nochmal ganz von vorne an, hier kennt niemand mein altes ich. Hier kennen mich alle nur als die blonde, schlanke Neue namens Quinn Fabray. Langsam ging ich den Gang entlang und suchte das Büro des Direktors. Mir kam es vor, als ob die Schüler an den Spinden mich anstarren würden, aber nicht aus Verachtung, sondern eher aus Bewunderung, ein ganz neues Gefühl für mich. Vielleicht sollte ich mal einen süßen Jthumb|250px|Finn ungen von ihnen nach dem Weg fragen, aber was wenn er mich auslachen würde ? Wie alle auf der alten Schule ? Nein, dafür hab ich viel zu viel Schiss, ich muss das schon selber finden, so schwierig kann das doch nicht sein.. weiter kam ich nicht mit meinen Überlegungen, denn ein braunhaariger Junge in Collegejacke stolperte in mich hinein und wir beide fielen hin. AUFEINANDER. Fuck, peinlicher geht's ja nicht. Warum muss sowas immer mir passieren?! WARUM NUR ?! Ich rappelte mich hoch und überlegte was ich tun sollte. Nichts sagen ?! Schimpfen ?! Mich entschuldigen ?! Ihn nach dem Weg fragen ?! Während ich noch nachdachte, fing er schon an zu reden. "Sorry, tut mir echt Leid. Ich heiße Finn und du ?" sagte er und reichte mir eine Hand. "Quinn Fabray." ich drückte kurz seine Hand. "Kannst du mir sagen wo der Direktor ist ?" ergriff ich meine Chance. "Klar, komm mit." er drehte sich um und ging mit kräftigen Schritten den Gang entlang, dicht von mir gefolgt. Eigentlich sah er ganz gut aus, hatte auf jeden Fall tolle Augen, war aber nicht wirklich mein Typ. Unendlich lange gingen wir durch die Flure. Unzählige Male bogen wir ab und ich merkte, dass dieses Gebäude um einiges großer war, als das meiner alten Schule. Plötzlich blieb Finn stehn und mein Blick fiel komischerweise auf seinen Hintern. "Hier ist es." sagte er, während er sich wieder zu mir wandte. "Danke für's Bringen ohne dich hätte ich das Büro nie im Lebethumb|250pxn gefunden." erwiderte ich. Oh Gott, wie bescheuert sich das anhören musste, wie ein richtiges Flittchen. Er lächelte "Kein Ding." meinte er dann. Toll und was jetzt ? Ich stehe hier gegenüber von einem Jungen, der mich zum Direktor geführt hat und mich anlächelt, und weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Klasse. "Also ich geh dann mal rein." sagte ich zaghaft und drängte mich vorsichtig an ihm vorbei. Er packte mich am Arm. "Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ich stehe dir immer zu Verfügung." "Danke.", erwiderte ich tonlos und klopfte an die Tür. "Herein ?", kam eine Stimme von drinnen. Ich holte tief Luft und öffnete die Tür. Ich eilte zu dem Schreibtisch, an dem ein komischer Mann saß, er sah aus wie ein Inder. "Wie kann ich Ihnan weiterhelfan ?", fragte er mit einem merkwürdigen Akzent. "Ich bin die Neue." antwortete ich bestimmt. "Quinn Fabray." Er musterte mich kurz und wühlte dann in den Unterlagen herum. "Hier ist dein Stundenplan, dein Code für den Spind und der Schlüssel. Und vergiss nicht, die Kroketten der Mensa zu probieren." "Ehm, okay. Danke für den Tipp." Ich verließ das Büro rasch wieder. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Drama